Lindura
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Kakyoin por lo visto era un tipo de belleza exotica fuera de japón, tal vez ya era hora de que Jotaro también lo notara.


_Eres muy lindo, te gustaría un tatuaje? Va por mi cuenta._

 _El café del chico pelirojo va por mi cuenta…igual que mi numero._

 _El chico asiático de ahí quieres acompañarnos? Eres muy lindo!_

Desde hace días la concepción del mundo sobre Kakyoin Noriaki había cambiado, y es que al parecer en el extranjero el era una belleza exótica o algo, por que no recordaba que tanta gente se le acercara en sus 17 años de vida en Japón.

Las chicas reían al lado suyo, las camareras le dejaban su número, en los negocios se ofrecían a darle cosas gratis, le habrían la puerta en lugares en los que…no correspondía, lo miraban raro otros hombres…esto también incluso era raro para su grupo de aventuras, estaría Kakyoin sin saberlo bajo el ataque de un stand enemigo? Osea a Jotaro le pasaba lo mismo pero solo con las chicas y eso ya le pasaba en Japón por eso a nadie le llamaba la atención, sin embargo hasta el mismo se encontraba sorprendido y sin mentir un poco asustado.

Estando un poco a mitad de su aventura el par de adolescentes empezaron a encontrarse con un problema, que la naturaleza no era muy amable, y la falta de agua e higiene en los países tan precarios a los que iban estando rodeados de otros hombres musculosos, brutos e igual de sudorosos y asquerosos que ellos no era…precisamente algo con lo que les gustara convivir, el único que olía bien a todo rato era Kakyoin, su sudor no tenia olor, pero sudaba bastante al igual que todos los demás. También ambos chicos tenían problemas con sus hormonas, Jotaro estaba en una actitud muy de paranoia y frialdad y no quería invitar a ninguna chica, Kakyoin solo era tímido, ambos sabían bien que lo único que necesitaban para matar el mal humor, el estrés y las ganas era una buena paja.

Pero no había lugar, había días que los pasaban enteros con los demas sin siquiera un poco de intimidad para ir al baño y otros cuando podían conseguir un hotel para dormir en una…cama o intento de cama en ocasiones siempre tocaba compartir habitación, por que no era excusa que Joseph fuera millonario para pedir habitaciones individuales solo por que ambos necesitaban darse un poco de amor a si mismos.

Mientras tanto Jotaro tenía…pensamientos raros sobre el pelirojo, desde que empezaron a decirle a cada momento que era lindo el había razonado, pensado, estudiado, analizado y sacado un doctorado sobre esto: si, era lindo, el pelirojo también le parecía lindo, y le había costado por que el no solía fijarse en esas cosas de la gente y mucho menos de otro hombre, aún sin tener una cercanía mas alla de la de la amistad, una muy cercana pero cordial por que así era el carácter del chico con el le parecía lindo.

Tal vez era sus largos y rosados labios, o sus ojos rasgados con sus bizarras pupilas violetas, su cabello rojo borgoña con ese corte tan particular que no tenia ninguna consistencia lo viera desde donde se lo viera puesto que no era ni corto ni largo ni ondulado ni lacio, era una combinación de todo, sus dedos largos y delgados, sus alargados hombros o su pequeña cintura, incluso a veces se quedaba viendo como se movían sus aretes de cerezas con el movimiento de su cabeza, le hacía mucha gracia.

Aun así no le daba mucha importancia, tenía un compañero apuesto, gran cosa, ni que se hubiera enamorado de el o algo, ahora tenía un asunto mas importante entre piernas, y aunque no hablaran de ello el mal humor constante entre ambos cuando estaban solos se lo decía indirectamente, el estaba igual.

Hoy era un día especial, habían podido conseguir una habitación decente donde las sabanas no apestaban a agua sucia y donde había un baño por habitación, con una ducha! Nisiquiera estaba muy seguro en que país estaba, debería llevar una cuenta por que estaban en un viaje para salvar a su madre y el como hijo debería estar como que super preocupado pero…no, el no era así, además ahora estaba cansado, le picaban las mejillas por que aún usando el protector solar que le puso el pelirojo en la poquita piel que tenia descubierta se había quemado un poco, lo suficiente para que le molestara por un par de horas.

Tenía tierra por todos lados pegado al sudor y otras sustancias de origen desconocido en su ropa así que iba a acaparar la ducha primero, de igual manera Kakyoin solo se había acostado tan pronto entraron.

Nada como una ducha caliente…o tibia o fría, o como le dejaran las canillas del lugar que no hacían mas que cambiar de temperatura pero era mucho mas que lo que había tenido desde hace un tiempo, en cada oportunidad que tenia de ducharse se limpiaba y repasaba de sobremanera, seguramente se gastaría algún día pero prefería eso a sentirse sucio todo el tiempo por los que sus baños eran rápidos, además que aprovechaba a lavar su ropa ahí ya que no confiaba en la gente de servicio tampoco.

En cuanto termino de ducharse iba a ponerse a lavar su ropa, dejo la ducha corriendo sin darse cuenta, se dedicó a quitarle los accesorios y otras cosas que podía arruinar el agua para luego darse cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho jabona si que se acerco sin mucha prisa a la puerta para pedirle al pelirojo si no podía pedir otro jabón en la recepción.

O no.

Abrió la puerta sin mucho entusiasmo, el suficiente para que no se oyera ni se notara, mucho mas no siguió puesto que…se quedo bastante pasmado, o parado en su lugar.

Desde el baño había una vista muy general de la habitación y ahí podía ver a Kakyoin en la cama en la que se había elegido sentado contra el respaldo de la cama tocándose.

Eh, si…

Con los pantalones ligeramente abajo y el gakuran abierto, lógicamente Jotaro no lo iba a molestar, pero por alguna razón tampoco quería moverse o dejar de verlo, era extraño.

La mano del pelirojo se movía frenéticamente sobre su miembro, no podía oir, el sonido de la ducha de fondo tapaba todo, seguramente hasta la puerta abriéndose, pero si podía ver los rosados y alargados labios del chico abriéndose dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos de placer, el pelo le caía por el cuello y sus ojos estaban cerrados, así como sus cejas cruzadas…

No era como si particularmente hubiese fantaseado con sus compañeros desnudos pero realmente no se esperaba que el pelirojo estuviera tan bien equipado, inconscientemente y sin pensar en nada en particular luego de unos cuantos segundos fijos mirando la entrepierna del necesitado muchacho se miró la suya…esto iba a ser un problema.

Si había gente que le decía lindo de la nada que podrían decirle en estos momentos? Con su pecho a la vista con la camisa totalmente pegada a unos pectorales que Jojo no esperaba que fueran tan marcados, y mordiéndose cada tanto los labios del placer, quería escuchar sus gemidos pero…tenía que pasar desapercibido, al menos si quería seguir viéndolo. Le daba mucha curiosidad como sería tocarlo, como encajaría en su mano o como sería su calor, un subidón de temperatura invadió su cuerpo cuando pudo escuchar un gemido que supuso que sería bastante elevado si podía escucharlo con el sonido de la ducha, su mano no dejaba de subir y bajar aumentando la velocidad cada vez, pero lo único que hacía el placer en el era aumentar.

Kakyoin hacía esto siempre que el estaba ausente? Era quizá la primera vez? Nunca lo escucho mientras se estaba bañando y si no fuera por esto nunca lo habría descubierto, para el esto contaba como un descargo o buscaba mas? Las piernas del chico temblaban en la cama, deslizando sus pies desnudos por la sabana, una de sus manos se había dirigido a su boca para callarse a si mismo lo que significaba…

Su propia mano se había dirigido inconscientemente a su entrepierna, haciendo su propio trabajo ahí, tal vez por eso desde hace unos momentos atrás tenía la mente tan nublada y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. En cuestión de unos segundos que para el moreno fueron minutos el pelirojo se había corrido, la espalda se le había doblado contra el marco de la cama y sus piernas se habían estirado totalmente en esta, su pecho subía y bajaba, seguro se sentía bien…hasta ahora no había notado sus mejillas sonrojadas, le gustaría ver bajo la mano que tapaba su boca, hubiera sido muy excitante verlo gritar mientras se corría.

Un jadeo salió de sus propios labios cuando pensó bien en como se estaba tocando, el pelirojo se había quedado quieto en la cama disfrutando de su orgasmo y no mucho después se levanto y agarro una servilleta para limpiarse, quizá ya era hora de parar por que la situación dejo de ser sexy y eso pero al cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y querer volver a la ducha para arreglarse con el poco jabon que había se dio cuenta que esto…iba a quedarse y tenía que hacerlo irse.

Nunca le había gustado en la ducha, mucho frió y el agua desconcentrándolo pero no tenía otra opción ahora mismo.

Los siguientes días fueron estresantes, Jotaro estaba en una mezcla de no dirigirle la palabra por incomodidad y de evadir los intentos de Kakyoin de…ver que pasaba? No era como si se lo pudiera decir, además que cada vez que el pelirojo se acercaba con la misma normalidad y camarería que de costumbre el no podía evitar ver su boca abriéndose gimiendo o sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo mismo en cualquier momento que le dedicara una mirada, no podía sacarle la vista de encima a su boca y a su rostro entero, se quedaba totalmente aturdido en cuanto le clavaba la mirada.

Tal vez ahora le quería clavar otra cosa, o no, pero su abuelo ya le había llamado la atención de que andaba un poco perdido.

El estrés volvió a hacer de las suyas de nuevo, por suerte y por que alguien en su grupo le estaba rezando a dios consiguieron otro hotel, esta vez uno bueno, pensaba que podría distraerse con la televisión o las películas piratas que le dieron para el vhs de la habitación en la recepción pero…

-Jotaro! Puedes fijarte si hay un peine en algún cajón? Ya que estamos en un buen lugar…

Se había solo asomado por la puerta del baño, con el cuerpo mojado y con el cabello cayéndole en la cara, las gotas de agua bajándole desde el cuello hasta los hombros.

Cansado de la situación Jotaro se levantó de la cama en la que estaba acostado viendo…una película en..que idioma era ese? La cuestión es que se dirigió donde el pelirojo, abriendo la puerta con rudeza y acorralándolo contra una pared con sus brazos, el chico no había opuesto resistencia producto del susto, Jotaro le daba un poco de miedo en ocasiones.

Paralizándolo con la mirada, directo a los ojos se dio la libertad de escanear su cuerpo, unas largas y delgadas piernas temblando, unos hombros tensos hacia arriba llenos de pequitas y lunares al igual que por su collar de hueso, su piel brillante por la luz del baño y el agua, sus pezones rosados y pequeños erectos por el frió, su marcado pecho y estomago demostrando parte de la fuerza que este hombre tenía y estaba influyendo sobre el…el pelo le caía sobre la cara tapándole un ojo dándole una apariencia peculiar, lo mismo con aquel pelo lacio que se había posado sobre sus hombros, para que quería un peine? Si ya se veía realmente lindo…sus labios estaban temblorosos y se veían igual de rosados que de costumbre.

En cuanto a la cara de sorpresa…podía cambiar eso…

Lentamente se acerco hasta el, pegando su frente contra la suya, hablando contra sus labios, el chico desnudo no dejaba de temblar y estar sumamente asustado de todo lo que ocurría, que hacía Jotaro encima suyo mientras el estaba desnudo!?

-Sabes? Es verdad lo que dicen…eres realmente lindo –susurro Jotaro contra su boca, antes de pegar sus labios contra los del atractivo usuario de Stand y estrecharlo por la cintura.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el moreno inesperadamente tenía 2 brazos sobre su cuello.


End file.
